Un après-midi avec toi
by NekoGardenFox
Summary: Poussée par sa meilleure amie, Madoka invite Gingka au cinéma avec elle. Que ce passera t-il a la fin de cette séance de cinéma ?


**Mélanie : Tu commences avec un OS romance, sérieux ?**

 **Moi : Ecoute Mélanie, tu as beau être mon OC sa ne te donne pas le droit d'intervenir quand tu le veux !**

 **Mélanie : Tu as dit que j'intervenais dans cet OS, alors j'intervient…**

 **Moi : Seulement au début !...**

 **Mélanie : Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à demander toi ?**

 **Moi : Si… Dooonc… Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais m'expliquais ce que signifie OOC SVP merci d'avance :'(**

 **Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartienne mais le perso de Mélanie, si !**

* * *

 **-Sérieusement Madoka ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?** Questionna Mélanie.

 **Je le sais ! Il me considère seulement comme une amie !** Répliqua Madoka du tac au tac

 **Oh là, là…** _Lâcha celle au cheveux brun cendré en se collant un facepalm,_ **écoute Madoka, Gingka doit passer récupérer Pégasus dans quinze minutes, tu devrais en profiter pour lui proposer un rendez-vous !**

 **-Pour aller où ? Et qui surveillera le B-Pit pendant mon absence ?** _Rétorqua la mécanicienne_

 **-Tu peux aller au cinéma ! Et laisse le B-Pit ouvert, je resterais ici, j'ai rien prévu d'autre aujourd'hui.**

 **-OK…** _Se résigna Madoka_

A court d'argument, Madoka se résigna, Mélanie quant à elle attrapa son téléphone et se mit a cherché un film, ses recherches portèrent leurs fruits au bout de cinq minutes

 **Et Madoka, t'en pense quoi du film Rocket Dangers ?** _Proposa Mélanie_ (Prononcer Rocket Dandjeure ^^')

 **-C'est quel genre de film ?** _Questionna à son tour Madoka_

 **-Film d'action.** _Expliqua la première_

 **-…**

 **-…OK j'avoue : il y a un peu de romance en fond !...** _Soupira Mélanie, elle qui déteste tout ce qui est romantique_

- **Yes !** S'exclama Madoka

 **-Désespérant…** _Railla la brune cendrée_

Les deux amies continuèrent leur discutions jusqu'à l'arrivé (très peu discrète) de Gingka

 **-SALUT LA COMPAGNIE !** _S'exclama le roux en descendant joyeusement les escaliers menant à l'atelier de Madoka_

 **-Salut Gingka !** _Lança Mélanie_

 **-Coucou !** _Lança Madoka, non sans rougir légèrement._

Madoka attrapa Pégasus sur son bureau et se dirigea vers Gingka, le rouge toujours présent sur son visage

 **-Tiens, voilà Pégasus,** _ajouta la mécanicienne en tendant la toupie à son propriétaire._

 **-WOW ! Pégasus est comme neuf ! Merci Madoka, t'es génial !** _S'exclama le rouquin_

- **De rien,** _répondit Madoka en rougissant de plus belle_

Gingka s'apprêtait à repartir quand Madoka prît la parole

 **-Gingka ?** _Demanda timidement_

- **Oui ?** _Demanda le roux en se retournant vers la mécanicienne._

 **-Tu serrais d'accord pour euh… aller au cinéma avec moi ?** _Demanda Madoka, le visage tout rouge_

 **-Evidemment que je suis d'accord !** _Répondit Gingka, rougissant légèrement_

\- **Amusez-vous bien !** _Lança Mélanie en rigolant légèrement_

- **Merci !** _Répondit le duo_

Gingka et Madoka se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant au rée-de chaussée, puis sortirent du B-Pit et Madoka le ferma. Le duo s'éloigna en direction du cinéma

 **-Madoka ?** _Demanda Gingka_

- **Oui ?** _Répondit la brune_

 **-Tu dis vouloir aller au cinéma, tu sais quel film tu veux aller voir ?** _Questionna alors le roux_

 **-On a regardé avec Mélanie et on a pensait au film Rocket Dangers.**

- **Trop cool !** _S'exclama le propriétaire de Pégasus,_ **j'avais vu la bande-annonce et j'avais grave envie d'aller le voir !**

Le duo arriva au cinéma, ils se prient un ticket pour le film en question d'ailleurs Gingka avais payé le ticket de Madoka en plus du sien, c'est qu'il sait être galant notre rouquin, ce qui fit rougir la mécanicienne, je vous épargne les détails de la séance mise a part le fait que Madoka a sursauté à plusieurs reprises, attrapant le bras de Gingka dans ses sursauts, d'ailleurs le rouquin ne bronché pas quand cela arrivé, le film fini le duo sorti du cinéma.

 **-Oh mon dieu, le film était génial ! J'ai adoré la scène où le héro dit au méchant « Si tu la touche je te refais le portrait à coup de balle de révolver » !** _S'exclama Madoka_

- **Je dois avouer que si tu avais dans la même situation j'aurais réagi de la même manière !** _Répliqua Gingka_

 **-Ah oui ? Merci,** _répondit timidement Madoka en baissant la tête_

 **-Ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener au parc ?**

\- **Oui évidemment !** _Répondit la brunette en relevant la tête_

Le duo se dirigèrent vers le parc naturel de la ville, pendant leur promenade, le roux et la mécanicienne avait vu Kyoya et Nile se promenait main dans la main ce qui les amusa, Gingka et Madoka se promenèrent jusqu'à 17H00 heure à laquelle ils décidèrent de retournaient au B-Pit

 **-Gingka avant qu'on rentre, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…** _Avoua Madoka en s'arrêtant_

 **-Je t'écoute,** _répondit le roux en s'arrêtant à son tour et en portant son regard de miel vers la mécanicienne_

\- Gingka je… Commença Madoka, son visage prenant une teinte rouge cerise et en prenant une grande inspiration. Je t'aime Gingka !

 ** _Le rouquin rougit, d'abord surpris, puis se mit à sourire et pris la mécanicienne dans ses bras_**

 **-Je t'aime aussi Madoka,** _avoua à son tour Gingka_

Les deux tourtereaux échangèrent un regard amoureux et s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils décidèrent de rentrez après cette tendre déclaration et main dans la main évidemment

* * *

 **Moi : La fin est trop chou *w***

 **Mélanie : C'est le but d'un OS de romance hein… -_-**

 **Kyoya : Nile et moi, c'était nécessaire ?**

 **Moi : Ouiiiiiii ! J'aime trop ce ship ! *_***

 **Mélanie et Kyoya : -_-**

 **Laissez des Reviews, elles font toujours très plaisir ^^**


End file.
